plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zombie
|PvZ2 = }} : By zobaczyć wariant z gry Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, zobacz Browncoat Zombie. : By zobaczyć wariant tworzony przez Arcade Zombie, zobacz 8-Bit Zombie. : Dla strony ujednoznaczniającej, zobacz Zombies. Zombie ''(w drugiej części gry Basic Zombie)' 'i jego wszystkie typy z drugiej części gry strasznie podobne do niego. By go pokonać musimy strzelić w niego 3 melonami lub 10 groszkami. Nie posiada on specjalnie dużej defensywy, ale i tak w grupie może być groźny. Jest pierwszym zombie jakiego spotykamy w Plants vs. Zombies i w Plants vs. Zombies 2. W czasie rozgrywki to zapewne on mówi 'the zombies... are coming' (zombie... nadchodzą). Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies '''ZOMBIE' Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. TŁUMACZENIE Zombie Zwyczajny, ogródkowy wariant zombie Wytrzymałość: niska Ten zombie uwielbia mózgi. Ciągle mu mało. Mózgi, mózgi, mózgi, cały dzień i całą noc. Stare i śmierdzące mózgi? Zgniłe mózgi? Mózgi tak stare, że starsze od niego? To nie ma znaczenia. Zwyczajny zombie i tak ich pragnie. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Basic= thumb 'Basic Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Garden-variety zombie. Basic Zombie hates the term "Basic." He doesn't consider himself some generic foe or common corpse. He's an individual, darn it, and he's going to make a difference even if it kills you. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny, ogródkowy wariant zombie. Basic Zombie nie znosi określenia "podstawowy". Nie uważa siebie za zwyczajnego wroga czy pospolitego trupa. Jest indywidualistą, żeby to, i zamierza dokonać zmiany nawet jeśli cię to zabije. |-|Mummy= thumb 'Mummy Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular mummified zombie. Is he a mummy? Is he a zombie? It turns out he's a zombie who's rolled himself in toilet paper to protect his fair skin. True fact! TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny, zmumifikowany wariant zombie. Czy to mumia? Czy to zombie? Okazuje się, że to zombie owinięty papierem toaletowym w celu ochrony jego wrażliwej skóry. Potwierdzone! |-|Pirate= thumb 'Pirate Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular plank walking zombie. Keeping up with the latest pirate trends is always tricky, but remember, he was planking before it was cool. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny, chodzący po deskach zombie. Ciężko jest się połapać z nowoczesnym trendami w świecie piratów, ale pamiętajcie, to on chodził po deskach zanim to było fajne. |-|Cowboy= thumb 'Cowboy Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular rootin' tootin' cowboy zombie. Cowboy Zombie thinks he's the roughest, toughest, meanest zombie varmint in the west, south, and east. He's anxious to test his skills in the central coast region. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny, niezbyt ładnie pachnący zombie kowboj. Cowboy Zombie twierdzi że jest najsilniejszym, najwytrzymalszym i najwredniejszym zombie hultajem na zachodzie, południu i wschodzie. Tylko boi się sprawdzać jak to jest na środkowym wybrzeżu. |-|Future= thumb 'Future Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular futuristic jumpsuit zombie. Future zombies look good in red shirts. Future fact #23: Nothing bad happens to red shirts. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny, ubrany w sweter z przyszłości zombie. Future Zombie wyglądają dobrze w czerwonych koszulach. Fakt przyszłości #23: Nic złego nie dzieje się czerwonym koszulom. |-|Peasant= thumb 'Peasant Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular lower class commoner zombie. Someone shouted, "Bring out your undead!" And then Peasant Zombie found himself here. He simply doesn't remember anything that happened before that. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny, należący do niższej klasy społecznej zombie. Ktoś krzyknął, "Wnoście nieumarłych!" A potem Peasant Zombie znalazł się tutaj. On po prostu nie pamięta nic, co zdarzyło się wcześniej. |-|Pompadour= thumb 'Pompadour Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular beach bum zombie. Pompadour Zombie recently noticed that he was wearing only one flip-flop. He THINKS he lost the other one while doing the limbo at a bonfire party the other night. But to be honest, that entire night is a little hazy ... and that flip-flop could be anywhere. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny zombie plażowicz. Pompadour Zombie zauważył ostatnio że nosi tylko jednego klapka. MYŚLI, że zgubił go gdy trzaskał limbo na ognisku poprzedniej nocy. Jednak będąc szczerym, wydarzenia z całej tej nocy są lekko rozmyte... a sam klapek może być gdziekolwiek. |-|Bikini= thumb 'Bikini Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular beach blanket zombie. Is it weird that we haven't seen any female zombies before? Some say yes. Some say no. Either way, Bikini Zombie is used to breaking new ground. She's not afraid to go where no woman zombie has gone before. You could call her a pioneer. You could call her a hero. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajna zombie ubrana w bikini. Nie wydaje wam się to dziwne, że nie widzieliśmy jeszcze ani jednej kobiety zombie? Niektórzy mówią tak. Inni mówią nie. Tak czy siak, Bikini Zombie ma w zwyczaju przekraczać kolejne granice. Nie boi się iść tam, gdzie żadna kobieta zombie jeszcze nie była. Można nazwać ją pionierką. Można nazwać ją bohaterką. |-|Cave= thumb 'Cave Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular cave-dwelling zombie. Cave Zombie was busy painting handprints on cave walls when he was told to start fighting plants. He's not sure why he's fighting plants, but he hopes he can get back to painting soon. He was feeling inspired. He had plans for some big pieces. Art school was finally paying off. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny, mieszkający w jaskini zombie. Cave Zombie zajęty był malowaniem odcisków dłoni na ścianach jaskiń, gdy został zwerbowany do walki z roślinami. Nie jest pewien, czemu z nimi walczy, ale ma nadzieję na to, że będzie mógł wrócić do malowania już niedługo. Poczuł się zainspirowany. Już ma plany na niektóre wielkie dzieła. Chodzenie do szkoły artystycznej nareszcie zaczęło mu się opłacać. |-|Adventurer= thumb 'Adventurer Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular expertly-coiffed moustache zombie. Adventurer Zombie just went looking for jolly good show and somehow ended up in the Lost City. "Hmm. Yes. Quite." is all that he would say on the matter. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny zombie z epicko uczesanymi wąsami. Adventurer Zombie po prostu poszedł szukać naprawdę niezłego przedstawienia i jakoś skończył w Lost City. "Hmm. Tak. Całkiem." to wszystko co ma do powiedzenia w tej sprawie. |-|Neon= thumb 'Neon Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular music-loving neon mixtape zombie. He's cutting down on his head-banging so as not to bang his head clean off. TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Podstawowa Zwyczajny zombie kochający muzykę. Ogranicza wymachiwanie głową żeby całkiem mu nie odpadła. |-|Jurassic= thumb 'Jurassic Zombie' TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Regular beard-having zombie from the unimaginable past. Jurassic Zombie is NOT primitive. See, he's wearing a tie and everything! TŁUMACZENIE Wytrzymałość: Przeciętna Szybkość: Głodna Zwyczajny, brodaty zombie z niewyobrażalnej przeszłości. Jurassic Zombie NIE jest prymitywny. Patrz, ma krawat i całą resztę! Występowanie Plants vs. Zombies Każdy poziom poza ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us i I, Zombie Endless. Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: Wszystkie poziomy *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom, Piñata Party, wszystkie Egyptian Challange Pack i wszystkie poziomy poza Mummy Memory (Dnie 7, 16 i 23) *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, Piñata Party i wszystkie poziomy poza Dniem 8, poziomami Cannons Away (Dnie 3, 11, and 20), Last Standem (Day 22) i Day 25 *Wild West: Big Bad Butte, Piñata Party i wszystkie poziomy *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow i wszystkie poziomy *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party i wszystkie poziomy *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Zombie: Tiki Torch-er, Pinata Party i wszystkie poziomy poza Day 21 **Bikini Zombie: Tiki Torch-er, Pinata Party i wszystkie poziomy poza Days 1, 5 i 21 *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party i wszystkie poziomy *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party i wszystkie poziomy *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party i wszystkie poziomy *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party i wszystkie poziomy *Modern Day: Wszystkie poziomy Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Zwykły zombie nie jest potężny i nie warto zwaracać na niego uwagę. To on jednak wychodzi jako pierwszy na każdym poziomie. W takiej sytuacji dobrym sposobem na zlikwidowanie go jest Potato Mine. Można go zniszczyć każdą rośliną ofensywną posadzoną z odległości ok 3-4 kratek od rośliny. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Tutaj taktyka jest taka sama, zmienia się jednak jego szybkość w Jurassic Marsh. Warto tam stosować Primal Peashootera, ponieważ nie pozwoli mu dojść zbyt blisko. Czasem zdarzają się poziomy, w których na początku wychodzi 2-3 zombie. Warto stosować dowolną roślinę obszarową, nie kosztującą więcej niż 150 słońca (np. Grapeshot) Galeria Ciekawostki *Jest pierwszym zombie jakiego spotykamy. *Jest spotykany w każdej grze z serii. *Na krótko pojawiają się w Bejeweled Blitz. *Big Wave Beach posiada dwóch Basic Zombies *Jurassic Zombie jest szybszy niż inne Basic Zombie. *Często zdarza mu się pojękiwać, a od czasu do czasu można usłyszeć niewyraźnie wypowiadane Brainz. *Niektóre zombie w PvZ 1 mają wystawione języki. *Po wpisaniu kodu mustache dostanie wąsy, a po wpisaniu kodu future dostanie futurystyczne okulary. Zobacz też *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie en:Zombie ru:Зомби (тип зомби) Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Player's House Kategoria:Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Wild West Kategoria:Far Future Kategoria:Dark Ages Kategoria:Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Lost City Kategoria:Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Jurassic Marsh Kategoria:Modern Day Kategoria:Dzień Kategoria:Zombie z etapu Dzień Kategoria:Zombie z Player's House Kategoria:Zombie z Ancient Egypt Kategoria:Zombie z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Zombie z Wild West Kategoria:Zombie z Far Future Kategoria:Zombie z Dark Ages Kategoria:Zombie z Big Wave Beach Kategoria:Zombie z Frostbite Caves Kategoria:Zombie z Lost City Kategoria:Zombie z Neon Mixtape Tour Kategoria:Zombie z Jurassic Marsh Kategoria:Zombie z Modern Day Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time